BusinessSuit to FarmingBoots:A Home Away From Home
by JBspikachu
Summary: Jack Globe is head of a multibillion dollar business and now he has a new publicity stunt on his hands. Will this become the downfall of him being the world's richest businessman or will his childhood be revealed through old memories? PG13 for language.
1. A Day in the Shoes of a Businessman

HM Story   
  
Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town (not really, but it takes place in Mineral Town)  
  
Business Suit to Farming Boots : A Home Away From Home   
  
Hello! This is my first Fanficiton that I'm posting here. Please R&R even if you didn't like it. Constructive Critism is recomended and is the only critism I take. Sorry for any misspellings, even though I don't think there are anyway. And sorry if it looks weird I had to transfer this from Word Perfect 10 to WordPad(.wpd to .txt). Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
P.S.: I had orignally written this taking place in Mineral Town with its events. Now because the game is out doesn't mean I got to year 50 in 24 hours, though some of us wish though. So it takes place in Mineral Town except the events are going to be different maybe from Back to Nature, which is the basis of Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town.   
  
Prologue   
  
I was rich. Yes, filthy rich. I owned a multibillion business that was around the world, but that was then. So, why am I sad deep down inside my heart? Years thrown away for money? But yet, my head still blocks that out every time I sit down in my extravagant office. And then my sadness goes away while I go to meeting discussing profits. Then after a day of work I'd go home. Dinner for one, yet again. Such a life. So why do I have this life? Choices, that's why. But then I find my self longing for something, someone perhaps? And then, once more my heart is untouchable. But what happens to me, you wonder? Well, here, this is my story.   
  
A Home Away From Home  
  
By Jack   
  
It was another typical day at the office. Meetings, planing, reviewing . . . the works. But, something was telling me it was going to change soon. No more work here, that would be . . . bliss. No, it wouldn't . . . Yes it would . . . No . . . Yes . . . Y–  
  
"Excuse me Jack," a voice came out of the speaker placed conveniently on my desk, "your meeting with market and research is in ten minutes."  
  
I pressed a button and said my thanks to my secretary and exited my office. I walked down the hallways. Turned here. Went up the elevator. Another turn here. And there I was. I opened the door and headed on in. I was early so I just sat down. I was thinking.... another meeting with market and research....it was the third one this week. Apparently they haven't made their decision on that plot of land. Was that f-  
  
"Jack? Jack!"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up. The room was now filled with my team of market and research. They were already sitting down except for one. He was putting up a board with statistics.   
  
"We're ready to begin."  
  
I nodded my head. "Proceed."  
  
"Well, about the land in Mineral Town it is about 300 acres. There are six buildings including a mill, a pond, and a river flowing on its southwestern side."  
  
"What's the catch?" I knew that every time that I bought something I would do a publicity stunt. That's what they always said. . . .  
  
"You have to farm-"  
  
"FARM!?"  
  
"Yes Sir, Farm. F-A-R-M, farm."  
  
I couldn't believe this. This was going to be the craziest publicity stunt e-  
  
"Jack, you'll be leaving tomorrow. We already have your stuff packed and we have your ticket. All we need is for you to sign this." They extended a packet of paper. I withdrew my pen and signed it with fury. Knowing me I usually do so many mistakes when I'm in a nasty rage, and this was one of them, the biggest one. Or, was this really a mistake?  
  
****  
  
*BING**BONG**BI-  
  
My hand slammed on the infernal alarm clock. I looked up to read the bright neon green numbers that were shining brightly. It was 3:24 a.m. My plane was going to leave in 45 minutes! I knew I wouldn't make it from this ruddy apartment to the airport in 45 minutes. I picked up the cordless phone and hit number 2 on speed dial.  
  
"Hello this is-"  
  
"Yes, hello. Lori this is Jack. I need you to cancel my plane ticket and send over my helicopter in roughly a half an hour from now. Can you do this for me? Please!"  
  
"Yes! Sure! Right away sir!" Lori hung up and was doing her last favor for me.  
  
I managed to take a shower, get dressed, and have breakfast before I heard steel blades spinning around above me in the dark, night sky. I turned off everything and ran up to the roof with my luggage and I had managed to slip my wallet in my right pocket. I opened the door to the roof and ran over to the helicopter. I threw my luggage to the pilot's assistance who had opened the sliding door moments before.  
  
"Good morning sir. Here, you must wear these for the duration of the flight." The assistance handed me a set of headphones with a mouth piece. I slipped them on my head and adjusted the volume.  
  
"Captain, estimated time?" I mumbled.  
  
"One hour and twenty-five minutes, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And sir?"  
  
"Yes?" I said with annoyance.  
  
"We can't drop you off in the village itself, but you can take a boat to the town."  
  
I said my thanks to this bit of information and we were off. I then dozed off into slumber.  
  
****  
  
"Heather, I coming!" A little boy was running up a mountain path. He headed to a breathtaking waterfall.  
  
"Help me-" A little girl in is the heart of the waterfall. She is caught in the massive shower of water that is pushing her to the very depths of the river.  
  
"Hold on!" yells the little boy. He manages to get to the river, but before he can make a rescue attempt she tries her best to talk to him.  
  
" I want you to know -" she inhales an amount of water, but continues to talk none the least. "Tell him that I can't make my p-"  
  
She's gone. . . .   
  
****  
  
I jerked right up and startled the pilot. I had that dream. . . again.  
  
"Sir, please do not do that again." said the pilot in a stern voice. Before I could answer the assistance pilot announced our arrival.  
  
"Here we are at Transcity Port."  
  
The pilot slowly descended on a helicopter pad not too far from the docking area. I looked below me and saw a bustling city. On the highway it was rush hour and it looked like a crash or two happened. Skyscrapers lined the city's horizon along with other smaller buildings were below them. It would look like some sort of family picture from this point of view. The skyscrapers being the adults; aunts, uncles, moms, dads, grandmothers, grandfathers, great-grandmothers, great-grandfathers, and so on. The small buildings being the children; sisters, brothers, cousins, nieces, nephews, and so on once more.  
  
The pilot circled the helicopter around a small building. On its roof there was a huge landing pad. To kid it would seem like the biggest trampoline they'd ever seen. Finally the helicopter's blades slowed down from its earsplitting spinning to standing still in the wind. The sliding door opened and we all removed our headsets.  
  
"Would you like me to get your luggage, sir?" the assistance pilot asked me.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, oh, and here," I extended my hand revealing five one hundreds bills, "take this. I knew you weren't expecting to fly me down here today"  
  
"T-t-thank you sir!" he exclaimed joyfully. He got up and stuck the wad of money in his left pocket and grabbed my luggage with such enthusiasm. Must be his first time I thought, I laughed to myself.  
  
"You aren't forgetting me, aren't ya?"  
  
I turned around to see the pilot. I laughed, "Why of course not." I gave him ten one hundred bills. After all he had complete control over the plane. Wait. . . why I am so happy all of a sudden?  
  
"Thanks Jack, I mean Sir!" the pilot quickly recovered.   
  
"All in a days work my friend." My friend? Where did that come from? And before I knew it they were back in the helicopter and I was off the roof on the busy streets down below. Funny how life is, ain't it? 


	2. A Meeting Between Old Friends and Forgot...

HM Story   
  
Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town (not really, but it takes place in Mineral Town)  
  
Business Suit to Farming Boots : A Home Away From Home   
  
Yay! I got reviews ^^. Now I got to hand out the Thank You cards, er I mean reviews/comments/etc. . . .  
  
Fairy Friend ~ Thank you. I'm sorry about the interruptions, but I have them there for a reason. One is that I'm trying to make the conversations 'real life' like. Second is that Jack isn't introduced to farming life yet and is still used to 'the ways of the city'. He'll stop over time once he really has his farming boots. There'll be some more in this chapter, so sorry.  
  
CrazyGirl23 ~ Thanks and yes you will have to find out about Heather, but she'll be revealed a little bit more in this chapter.  
  
Starlight the Wanderer ~ Thank You! I have been somewhat of a writer, but it has taken me forever to get some stuff just right. This isn't my first HM fanfic I'll tell you that! Yeah I liked how I came up with the concept. It is different, unique, and you can't tell what happens next :). Yes it will be mostly based off BTN, but I will have a bunch of HM:FOMT elements added to it. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter after looking forward to it. Oh and Cliff is mentioned in the next chapter along with Karen, it is only half way done. ^^*  
  
Farmer Jen ~ Thanks, and that not the only scene you'll only see Heather in. She'll be in many more. Plus there is two in here, one from last chapter and a new one.  
  
Oh and I made some comments here and there considering a few stories that I have read. Some of you might not undersand what I mean by these references so I'll explain them shortly.  
  
iOedipus Rex/i : Oedipus was trying to find out the murderer of Liaus, the past King of Thebes. He ends up finding out that he killed Liaus, Liaus was his father, and that his wife, Jocasta, was actually his mother. Because of his never ending search and refusing the warnings to yield he found out the deadly truth. Greek play written by Sophocles.  
  
"The Necklace" : Mathilde wants to be rich and have fancy clothing. One day her husband is invited to a party and he buys her a dress so she can go. She wants something more though, a necklace perhaps? She borrows a necklace from a rich friend and she ends up losing it at the dance. Instead of telling her friend that she lost the necklace her and her husband buy a necklace just like it, except it is expensive. They end up buying the necklace and working it off for the next ten years of their life. Ten years later she tells her friend about the necklace and finds that her friend's necklace was actually fake. She ended up buying her a real diamond necklace.   
  
There that's it! Okay, now that you've all been waiting. . . Chapter 1!  
  
Chapter 1 : A Meeting Between Old Friends and Forgotten Memories   
  
"Thank you sir." I tipped my hat to the gentleman who point me to the ticket booth. I was now wearing a causal set of clothes. Some old rags I found in the back of the closet along with a smaller version of them. Must've worn them when I was little. I went up to the booth to find a sign with read letters that said CLOSED.  
  
"Great, I guess" I mumbled to myself. I picked up my luggage, which was now placed in an orange backpack to blend in with my outfit. I started to walk down the pier until I bumped into someone.  
  
"Akk! Sorry sir- wait! Jack!?"  
  
A man about 5'9" with long orange hair looked at me. He had a pair of glasses in his hands wiping them with a simple white cloth. He wore a green turtleneck shirt, brown bagging pants, and a blue work apron to top it off. He seemed familiar somewhat, like I had seen in him in a dream.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" I said dazed and confused. I knew this happened all the time, but it seemed that he knew ME, the real me. Maybe I really did wear those clothes when I was little, a lot probably.  
  
"Oh, so it's not you," he seemed depressed all of a sudden like half of him died. He rubbed his eyes and slipped his glasses on. "You look just like him. Spitting image of him and his grandfather, well when he was young. Oh! My name is Rick." He extended his hand to me.  
  
I extended my hand and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you Rick. I'm Jack."  
  
Rick's eyes shot open in disbelief. "Your name is Jack?!"  
  
"Yeah, and probably thousands of other men in this world." I said stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, what's your last name?" his eyes full of curiosity now. He was becoming like Oedipus, but there was no curse in his search, or was there?  
  
I hesitated for a moment. I finally decided to tell him. "My name is Jack Harvest."  
  
Rick had just regained his other half. "Oh my God. . . . It is you!" Rick couldn't contain his excitement. "We thought you were long gone. After that summer and Jack's death-"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Your grandfather, your parents named you after him. He died just four months ago and his land is for sale- wait! You could take over the farm. I'd rather have you working the farm other than that business corporation that wants it."  
  
"He died?" Yes I knew that this was not a publicity stunt anymore. I was now mistaken as the other half. I was no longer the big bad corporate meanie but now the simple grandson of a farmer, their angel of hope. Thank God I took acting in high school, but maybe I wasn't acting. I did say my last name after all. This is going to be some adventure.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Jack." Rick said, apologetic.  
  
"No, it's okay. It's okay, it's just that's the first time I have heard of this news." Maybe I should've gone into acting now that I think about it.  
  
"So did you get your ticket yet? The ferry should be leaving soon." Rick looked at his watch to make sure.  
  
"No, the booth was close when I got there."  
  
"Oh, it is?" He looked over my shoulder and saw the sign. "Rats! There goes 150G!"  
  
"150G?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"That's our currency in Mineral Town."  
  
"What?! You don't use dollar bills?!" I yelled. In my wallet I had twenty four million dollars in cash, plus a checkbook and a credit card. I had cash, not a mineral coveted by men. No wonder they called it Mineral Town! I then slapped myself reveling the true meaning to the town's ancient old name.  
  
"Yeah we use dollar, dollar -"  
  
"Dollar bills," I corrected him.  
  
"Yes we use dollar bills, but we mainly use G, also know as Gold. . . at least I think." Rick said with a sweat drop on his face. "So," he continued,"let's go ask Greg if he is ready. It's a good thing he makes a daily trip out here."  
  
Greg? I wasn't going to ask. I was going to find out pretty soon so hey, I want to get this farming thing over with. But how would I end this farming job without telling the truth? I would figure that out when I came to that step in life.   
  
"Jack? Come on! Greg will probably be leaving soon!" Rick snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, okay," I replied. Geez, I'm out of it. So Rick and I went down to the pier. Rick was looking down along the long line of boats.  
  
"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, ahhh. Here it is! Boat number twenty-four, the USS Heather." Rick said proudly.  
  
HEATHER!? That girl. . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Heather, I coming!" A little boy was running up a mountain path. He headed to a breathtaking waterfall.  
  
"Help me-" A little girl in is the heart of the waterfall. She is caught in the massive shower of water that is pushing her to the very depths of the river.  
  
"Hold on!" yells the little boy. He manages to get to the river, but before he can make a rescue attempt she tries her best to talk to him.  
  
" I want you to know -" she inhales an amount of water, but continues to talk none the least. "Tell him that I can't make my p-"  
  
She's gone. . . .   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Jack? Hey Jack, are you there?" Rick waved his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Heather Desevs Gots!" my mind and my mouth spoke.  
  
"How. . . did you? You. . . you remembered?!" Rick was shocked. This had to be the Jack he was friends with when he came that summer, that blissful summer.  
  
"Wha!? What. . . what did I say?" It seemed to me that someone, someone in the back of my mind had control over me for that one moment. Great, I'm schizophrenic.  
  
"You remember her?" he asked once more.  
  
Before I could answer I was 'receiving' another memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hehehe. What are you doing here?" A girl of nine years old with long green hair was looking at me. She had her hands on her hips and was bending down. She wore a blue gown with flip-flops on her feet. Her hair was flowing down and had the middle back part of her hair in a bun with chopsticks sticking out of them.  
  
I looked up lazily. I yawned and replied, "Sleeping, thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm bored." I mumbled.  
  
She was persistent."Bored? Why?"  
  
"Because I have noting to do."  
  
"Well, come on!" She grabbed my hand and we ran up to the mountain. We ran through the cave, crossed the bridge, and we were there. A pleasant meadow was in front of us. Wild flowers had engulfed the summer grasses and blended colors to form a seasonal painting. I just stood their with my mouth open. It was, and still is, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. "Purdy isn't it?" Her face said it all. She smiled and her emerald eyes showed her joy, excitement, and a secret.  
  
"Yeah," I said in a whisper.  
  
"Come on, lets explore." She walked with me until we reached a hill protruding from the field of flowers. We sat down and we could see miles and miles, or so it seemed, of flowers. Reds, oranges, yellows, blues, purples, blacks, all the colors of the world were spilled into this patch of sacred land. I looked around and I picked a few flowers and started to make a crown out of the bouquet.  
  
"Um," wait, did she tell me her name?  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Heather, Heather Desevs Gots. What's your's?"  
  
"Jack, Jack Alex Harvest." I said blushing. I never really told anyone my full name.  
  
"Your Grandpa Jack's grandson? And you both have the same name? Cool."  
  
"Oh yeah, oh here." I handed her the flower crown that was made for a queen. She held the crown gently and her face was brighter than the sun. Her eyes now became a deep magenta from the flowers reflection. She studied the crown and let her imagination flow through the world around her. The flowers were big gems and the delicate stems were now a gold metal holding the gems in their place. Anything and everything in the world could've never replace her crown. How funny that the same thing happened to Mathilde and she ended up seeing her ways through her ten years of struggle over a lie. Who would've though that a replacing a 500 francs necklace ended up costing 50,000 francs just because of a simple lie.  
  
"It's, it's, it's so beautiful. Can you put it on me?" She handed me her necklace with her eyes pleading me to crown her Queen of Mother's Hill. I did so and she took my hand once more. We walked to the river and she looked at it as if it was a mirror. She fidgeted her hair with her fingers.  
  
"There, perfect!" she said triumphantly. She looked like a princess, or even a goddess at the moment and yet we were nine years old.  
  
"You, you look beautiful." I said and now I was a scarlet red. I was some romantic back then huh?  
  
"Why thank you," to show her thanks she pecked my face with her rosy pink lips. Now I was pulling my baseball cap down to cover my face as much as possible. I was probably redder than Grandpa's prized wining tomatoes at that very moment.  
  
I looked up to notice that the sun was coming down and the glows of reds, yellows, oranges, purples, pinks, and blues filled the sky.  
  
"Heather?" I had an idea and she was going to love it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Close your eyes. I want to show you something." Just for insurance I tied a handkerchief to her face and lead her up to Mother's Hill, a mountain top looking over the land.  
  
"What is it?" She started to giggle.  
  
"Oh you'll see," I said slyly.  
  
We reached the top of Mother's Hill and we sat down. I untied the handkerchief that was a blindfold. Surprising enough her eyes were still closed. "Go on open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gasped. I looked too and gasped myself. I was amazed by such beauty and from that day on I belonged to the land and so did she. Heather belonged to the land forever and so shall I.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
When I returned back to the present Rick was still shocked. He was shaking and his eyes were big. Oh how I hoped I didn't do anything stupid during my little trip into the past.  
  
"You, you . . . ."  
  
"-had a flashback." I finished his sentence for him.  
  
"It was of. . . of. . . ."  
  
"-of home. Of the past when we were of young." Oh I'm getting good at this. Maybe I should've work for Miss Cleo.  
  
"And, and she. . . ."  
  
"-she was there. Green hair, emerald eyes as green as the trees, and her blue gown. I remember everything about her." Rick was in a total state of shock that is until a man came by.  
  
He was a man of fifty and his white hair showed it. His skin was as dark as chocolate and hair as white as whip cream. All he needed was a red hat and he would look like an ice cream sundae. He wore a pair of overalls with a green shirt under that plus a straw hat hanging on his back.  
  
"Hey Rick!" the man shouted and gave Rick a good hearty pat on the back.  
  
"Oh! Hi Greg! Can I hitch a ride with you? Oh, and him also?" apparently that pat on the back did Rick some good.  
  
"Sure! You always know I take hitchhikers. Code of honor of Mineral Town Shipping Express." He said facing Rick. He than turned to me and asked, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Jack, Jack Harvest."  
  
"Well I'll be darned! If it ain't Jack's grandson! Glad to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were yay high." To prove his point he leveled his hand to about three and a half feet off the ground. He then extended his hand out and I extended mine. We shook hands and he started to get back to business. "I'll be leav'n ten minutes, sounds good to ya?"  
  
We both nodded our heads and he let us on the boat. Rick and me sat down for the time being on a wooden bench on the stern of the boat. Before we knew it a couple of guys around my age started to board the boat, and we were off. 


	3. A Plan Revealed and Man’s Best Friend

HM Story   
  
Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town (not really, but it takes place in Mineral Town)  
  
Business Suit to Farming Boots : A Home Away From Home   
  
Sorry for not updating soon. I've been bogged down with school work and projects recently and I have finals this coming week. But after this Thursday I'm out till January 12. So that means more chapters, yay! Plus I entered this story at school in a club I go to (Anime Club) and I managed to win second place! Yayness! And look I got more reviews! I feel so special!^^  
  
Fairy Friend~ Thank you! Thnak you! Thank you!  
  
RaNdOm TeXt~ Thanks, and I will try to make the story flow better.   
  
CrazyGirl23~ Thanks for putting me on your favorites! Yes I will continue this story. Trust me, it is going to be one long story!  
  
Starlight the Wanderer~ Thanks! Trust me, next chapter is going to be funny beyond all reason when it comes to Jack, his money, and the villagers.  
  
dancerchick77~ Thanks!  
  
Also I mention a place called Anza in this chapter. Anza is a real place located in California. Even though it is a 'desert' there are farms up there to this day. My great-grandparents had a farm up there a long time ago.^^  
  
(I forgot to put this up in the last to chapters^^* and I'm only saying it once!)Disclaimer : I do not own the Harvest Moon franchise. So don't sue me, please.   
  
And Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 : A Plan Revealed and Man's Best Friend   
  
It was an hour and a half before the little island was insight. It would probably be a good half an hour before we would reach the 'island' at the rate we're going.  
  
"Excuse me everyone," I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I had already met some of the villagers and the 'newbies'. There was Cliff, Gray, Harris, Zack, and umm. . . 'Doctor' James. Oh! And right before we left a girl came on the boat, Karen was her name. Cliff and Gray were new comers like me, Harris was actually the Mayor's son, Zack has lived in Mineral Town for almost his entire life, James came to the town a few years back, and Karen was actually Rick's girlfriend who helped out with her parents' store. They ran a Supermarket, I think.  
  
I turned the door knob, headed in, and locked the door. I sat my backpack on the counter top and pulled out my cell phone.  
  
"Click. You have received zero calls." the cell hone announced in its monotone voice. Hmm, that's weird. I usually get about forty calls on my cell phone. So let's see, I went to contacts and called up my vice president, Kyle Globe, nephew of Mr. Globe, my 'father'. In simpler words, he's my cousin.   
  
I hit the call button, put on my businesslike self, and I could hear the ring. One, two, three, fo-  
  
"Hello?" the other line replied.  
  
"Why hello Kyle. It's me Jack-"  
  
"Jack?! Oh, it is very nice to hear from you Jack. I was going to call you-"  
  
"You were? Because that is very funny you lying bastard!"   
  
"Now Jack no need for name calling I was-" Kyle replied nervously and scared.  
  
"Oh Kyle, Kyle, Kyle when will you learn? You always do this to me every time! Where are you!? Don't make me get my GPS out!"  
  
"I'm umm, not on the boat. . . ."  
  
"Yeah I sort of realized that! Now Kyle! No stalling!"  
  
Kyle was silent except for the occasional mumble here or there. With no time flat I pulled my GPS out and put in a number. Thank God for my own personal satellite. "KYLE! What in God's name are you doing in HAWAII of all places?!?!"  
  
"Uh, you told me to meet you at the island on-"  
  
"Yeah!? Then I gave away my entire company today! I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME IN MINERAL TOWN! NOT HAWAII!"   
  
"Thanks for the gift! BYE!" he hung up and all I could hear was the uneasiness of the unconnected phone. Thanks for the gift?! What did that mean? Oh crap! I pulled out my laptop and threw it on the counter. I turned it on and went to Internet access. Went to Business News and oh my. . . .  
  
JACK GLOBE DEAD?  
  
  
  
Spring 1 - Today GLOBE, the world's largest company, reported that their company leader, Jack Globe, died today. Mr. Globe had signed a contract just yesterday saying that Kyle Globe, Vice President of GLOBE, was to run the business after the death of himself. This morning around 9:00a.m., Mr. Jack Globe's own private helicopter crashed into the ocean leaving him, the pilot, Henry Rain, and the assistance pilot, Frank Young dead. Henry Rain left a wife and two children behind, ages 9 and 6. Frank Young left his newlywed wife who is 2 months pregnant.  
  
More will be updated.  
  
This story was posted 20 minutes ago.  
  
I right clicked on the article and added it to favorites for the time being, how ironic. How? Why? What? A million thoughts ran through my head at that moment. Life? Home? Business? My Identity? It was weird not having your life, but then again this wasn't my life to begin with. It became my life when-  
  
*Pound**Pound**Pound*  
  
"Hey Jack!? We're going to hit the island in five minutes." someone said on the opposite side of the door. It sounded like Rick to me.  
  
"Thanks Rick!" I replied back. I had five minutes to collect myself and to put the farmer getup on. "Okay Jack, come on just bottle it up. You can do this, just grin and bear it." I mumbled this looking into the mirror over the sink. "Might as well wash up. I can at least not think about it for a few minutes." And I did just that.  
  
****  
  
The boat tugged along until it finally came to a stop right next to a pier.  
  
"Alright guys! End of the line!" Greg yelled to all of us just for the fun of it.  
  
"Okay Greg. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow in morning to ship the produce." Zack reminded Greg before he stepped out on the boat.  
  
"Okay, how does 6:40a.m. sound to you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
"See you."  
  
Another good ten minutes of chit chatting came along until we were off. Then Harris came up to me and started to talk to me.  
  
"Hey Jack, want to meet my dad? He probably has all of the legal documents for Jack's farm. Plus he can show you around if you want."  
  
"Sure, it has to be done sooner or later." I sighed. Paperwork. It just seemed like yesterday I was doing it. Actually it was yesterday, never mind. So we headed down the pier and walked on the sandy beach. I looked around the beach to see if there was anything else on it.   
  
Harris saw me looking around and started my tour for me. "This is the beach as you can see. Zack lives here over there," he pointed to a brown building, "then right next to that is the Beach Shack. Kai comes here every summer and opens it up." He point this time at white shack. Its look fit its name obviously. I looked around there area some more and saw. . . grasses growing on the beach?  
  
Harris picked up my puzzled expression and informed me about these grasses. "These are medical herbs that you can probably sell to Zack." He picked a yellow and an orange grass and handed them to me. "Keep 'em. They might come in handy today, you never know."   
  
"Thanks Harris," I replied.  
  
"Anytime Jack, anytime."  
  
We continued to the Mayor's house while Harris gave me a tour on the way there. I saw The Inn, The Church, The Clinic, The Supermarket, I was right Karen does work there, and a couple of other houses that were residential. He stopped in front of a residential house and twisted the door handle. The door swung open and Harris let me in first. When I entered a 'short' man was sitting at a desk with his back facing me and called out "Harris is that you?"  
  
"Yes dad it's me. Oh, guess who I found?" Harris replied back.  
  
"Who? Jack Harvest? Did you resurrect him from the dead?" the man asked, joking of course.  
  
"Something like that I guess you could say." Harris replied proudly, like a dog when he retrieves a duck that was shot down by his master.  
  
At this comment the little man spun his chair around and saw me. He had to do a double take after seeing me. Then to make sure he wasn't seeing a ghost. He took his little glasses off and cleaned them with a white rag. At this rate everyone in the town is going to spaz every time I pass by.   
  
"My God. . . ." he mumbled in awe. Now he stood up and was walking towards me. He reached out his hand and touched me. "Well Harris! Not only you brought back Jack, he's now seventy years younger!"   
  
"Dad. . . ," Harris slapped himself, "this is Jack's grandson who's name is Jack."  
  
"Oh, so he is," said the little man recovering from his little comment. "Let me introduce myself. I am Thomas Copper, mayor of Mineral Town."  
  
"I'm Jack Harvest as you already know."  
  
"Yes Jack, so I take it you want the farm. Let me just get the paperwork and everything will be set." The Mayor walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a stack of papers and grabbed a pen from the icebox.  
  
Harris whispered to me "My dad has been a little off the deep end after Jack dying and the company trying to buy the land. He thought they were going to buy the whole town! But that's the past, you're here now. Everything is different, for the best of the town."  
  
It's funny to see how you can be your worst enemy in a matter of moments. I felt like I was drunk and everything is spinning around me. I didn't know what's right from wrong anymore. Then to know that to Mineral Town I'M their answers to their prayers. It's a double edge sword not only for myself, but for them too.  
  
"Here it is!" Mayor Thomas said interrupting my thoughts. Shortly after his little announcement a loud thud could be heard. I looked at the pile of paperwork. Now if only I had a little cubicle to go along with it, not.  
  
"Looks like ya gotta bit of paperwork there Jack." Harris said skimming the first page. "I don't get this mumbo jumbo. How can people understand this garble?"  
  
I looked over his shoulder and skimmed the first page also. "Oh, it just means that once the owner of the farm dies the farm is to be given to the town unless the will of the deceased states otherwise." I said point to the stack of paper.   
  
Harris looked at me with wide eyes. "You can understand this!? How?! Why!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I have a few master's degrees. One in Business, Agriculture, Art, and Law." I stated proudly answering his question. Then I continued to complete my transaction in gaining this farm.  
  
"Woah. . . ." Harris and Mayor Thomas replied in unison, both speechless.   
  
I was there for a good half an hour completing the three hundred page agreement in getting my farm. I sighed, "I haven't had that good of a workout since-" I was about to say I haven't done a contract like this since the deal in Anza, but I realized my mistake. I couldn't say anything that related with my 'fake' identity, Jack Globe.  
  
"What Jack?" Harris asked for his father was stunned at the moment.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I replied weakly with sorrow in my voice. I only said this sadly so Harris wouldn't ask anymore questions that didn't need to be answered.  
  
"Oh, okay," Harris said. He took the bait, it worked.  
  
"Well Jack Harvest," the Mayor said to me while pulling a set of keys out of his pocket,"the farm is yours now."  
  
"Thanks Mayor," I said.  
  
"No Jack, thank YOU!" he replied cheerful.   
  
"Ahem, Jack?" Harris looked at me. "Do you want me to show you the rest of the town and your farm?"  
  
"Let's go to my farm now, it has been a long day." I replied. I didn't notice it until now that without my coffee and tire out easily.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"Here we are Jack."  
  
I looked around and was shocked. This place was a dump! Weeds, rocks, boulders, branches, and stumps had invaded the land for growing produce. The barn was extremely small and had a mailbox right next to it. Down further there was a chicken coop missing some roof tiles here and there. Then to my left there were a series of buildings. A dog house, a silo, my house which was decent, a wood shed, and a stable. I started to walk to the dog house and heard something whimpering in the shadows. I bent down and pulled out a little pup.  
  
"Looks like you have another friend there I see." said Harris looking at the pup which was now licking my face.  
  
"Yup! Now what should I name you? How about, hmmm. . . Shadow!" The pup stopped licking me and made an attempt to bite my nose. I could hear Harris laughing at that action. "I'll take that as a yes." I said teasing the pup. At that moment the pup bit my nose. "Okay pal, if you can tell me a better name than Shadow you tell me." The pup released his grip and then jumped down to the ground and laid down on his side. "No belly rub, come on." The pup whimpered. "Oh alright!" I picked up the pup and carried him in my arms.  
  
"I'll see you later Harris I'm gonna rest for awhile."  
  
"Okay, see you." 


	4. Spirit of the Wind and Some Spending Cas...

AN: *gulp* I know it has been awhile, but I managed to finish this chapter. School has been fun /sarcasim, but now I'm on Spring Break. Expect another chapter up by Sunday or earlier. Thanks for the reviews and now off to the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 : Spirit of the Wind and Some Spending Cash  
  
I entered my house, but it was actually the barn. "WHAT?! Come on! Don't tell me that my house is that little dinky thing!" I exited the barn and entered my 'house'. I put my pup down to view the 7x7 foot room. There was a 'bed', a 'television', a 'bookshelf', and a few other items. The only thing that was on my mind was to remodel this dump. "Let's see there should be a map around here." I studied the room and found a chest. I walked over to it and took out the set of keys. I then went through all of them until one of them unlock the lock. I lifted the chest open and inside there was farming tools, a pedometer, and a map! I took the map out and studied it. There was a carpenter in the mountains apparently.   
  
"Come on boy, lets go." The pup and I exited our 'house' and walked onto a path on the farm leading into the mountains.   
  
*****  
  
The both of us walked until Shadow saw a cabin and ran for it. "Shadow! Come boy!" I ran after Shadow and he stopped at the cabin's door. I caught up to him and read a sign right next to the cabin. It read 'Gotz's ____ Wood!'. Apparently one of the words was missing, more like crossed out after looking at it again. "So this must be the place." I turned the door knob and we entered.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.  
  
"Yeah, over here." A voice answered. A man was sitting down at a table and looked up at me. His appearance was gruff. His hair was messed up, it looked like he didn't shave his face in awhile, and his clothes were all wrinkled and a mess. "What do you need?" he asked in his deep, scratchy voice.  
  
"I need my house remodeled. If you can do that how much does it cost?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I remodel houses. What upgrade do you need?"  
  
"Your biggest one. Just supersize it."  
  
"You know," he started, "there is more than enlarging a house. You need to have a new floor plan written up and what material you would like to use. Plus, if we were to put in a kitchen or upgrade the bathroom you would have to design and pick your materials for them. Then there is the electrical and plumbing. Then the heating system plus an air conditioner if you want to make it classy."  
  
Classy? Geez people, get with the twenty-first century! But then again they haven't been tainted by the real world, yet.  
  
"So this could take at least a good season or two, um?"  
  
"Jack, Jack Harvest. And you? Gotz?" I asked. I just figured because of what the sign said.  
  
"So you're Jack's boy eh-"  
  
"Grandson," I corrected him.  
  
"Okay grandson, and yes I'm Gotz." he said roughly. "So what do you want to do about your house?"  
  
*****  
  
I was there for awhile. It turned out Gotz had the floor plan to my house along with an assortment of other paperwork. So we talked about it and decided I would do the new floor plans and we would start the following week. Plus I needed to chop some wood up for lumber. Apparently because of the early winter Gotz didn't have enough. So I guess those logs out in the field would do. And the cost? Pssffhh, I didn't really give a damn. I'm rich, I can afford anything. At least that is what I thought, back then.   
  
"Woof!"  
  
So where to now? I opened my map. . . The Supermarket would do me good. I can't live without food. So, I take a right here, another right here, a left, another left a-  
  
"AROOOWWW!"  
  
"What the? Shadow!" I scolded. I looked down to see my 'buddy' staring at me with those puppy eyes. Dear God, does he need me to look at him every single moment of his life. Well, if that's the case then goodbye sleep! I sighed and just started walking to the Supermarket with Shadow on my tail.  
  
Though, on the way there I passed some other farms by the look of it. They were vast, but minuscule compared to my farm. They both had animals roaming around in their fields. To my left, chickens all of all pigments clucked their way within a fenced area. Near there was an expanded chicken coop, Gotz did a nice job on it.  
  
Oh yeah, Gotz had expanded all the farm buildings in the town. 'Cept mine were 'restored' back to their original state through the need of money. Now, back to the farms.  
  
There was also a greenhouse and a enclosure near it. There was only upturned dirt in this little enclosure. A garden perhaps? Then there was a large building with a huge sign that read "CHICKEN LIL'S" with a chicken painted above it. It was starting to fade due to the ideal weather for each season. Must've been the business and home in one. Oh, and along with the chicken coop was a water mill. It was churning with great speed as the water gushed down the river bank into the next farm.  
  
The next farm looked slightly bigger due to its activity. There was a home, and probably a business inside, with its own little garden attached to its side. Down a little farther from the home was a field of a sweet, yet stubbled, grass. Some cows and sheep were out an about trying to gnaw at the little green hair poking through the earth. Though their try was in vain. The wise ones starting moving to the two silos that loomed over the farm. A cow looked over one of these silos and then called out in its deep bellowing voice for help. A horse that was trying to eat the spring flowers in the garden galloped over. He turned his backside towards the silo and kicked it with his powerful hind legs. Thus causing a waterfall of hay to spill out from the side of it. All the animals tried to get their share of the grub before a yell could be heard.  
  
"Jitai! Vesta! Marleen! Gia! Come here!" an old man yelled. To prove his point he rang a bell. The two cows and sheep were memorized by the sound echoing through the field walking on over as if they were in a trance. For the horse though he was still stood there wolfing down the scattered hay. "Oh you!" the man screamed at the little trouble maker. He then took his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled. The horse ran over to its master and so did a little reddish brown blur. SHADOW!  
  
"Oh why!?" I slapped myself. And before I knew it I was running after this incredibly fast dog. I was keeping my eye on Shadow the whole time that I didn't notice a sign as I made a sharp turn.  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
I feel down only to see four words, WELCOME TO YODEL FARM, and all went black.  
  
*****  
  
"Ya took a nasty fall there boy," a voice said.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Hey mister, wake up." someone shook me, or at least tried to shake me.   
  
*SLURP*  
  
I felt a nasty wet sensation that sent my eyelids up. I looked down to see my pink nose dog in my lap with his slobbering tongue sticking out. It took me a moment to register what had just happened. "Euuggh! Shadow!" I wiped my face with my bandana. The sickly goo had now turned my bandana into a nauseating blood red color. Add Tide to the shopping list I thought. A childish laugh was heard through this little scenario.   
  
"Shadow eh?"  
  
I finally looked up to see an old man, at least in his sixties, and a young girl, whom seemed to be four.  
  
"Shadow? Cute! I'm going to show Hannah!" the little girl shot off like a rocket with Shadow in her arms.  
  
"Sorry about that sir." the old man said sincerely. He stretched out his arm and his hand opened up.  
  
"That's alright," I took his hand and hesitated for a second. His grip was pretty firm for being an old man. Then after my little observation my feet came back to the earth. "So I take it I'm at Yodel Farm." I glanced at the sign that I had just bumped into moments ago.  
  
The man chuckled at this little comment. "Why yes, and I'm Barley. I run this establishment here, and that little girl earlier; that would be May, my granddaughter."  
  
I introduced myself, "Well I'm Jack Harvest. I'm taking over Harvest Farm."  
  
"Ah, a customer!" Barley exclaimed, joking of course. "But, honestly son, you said Harvest Farm and your last name is Harvest."  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking over my grandpa's farm, or as you like to call him Jack. Hard to believe huh?" I replied.  
  
"Not really. Ahh, that reminds me," Barley once again placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled.  
  
The rustic brown horse came galloping over to Barley. His black, beadlike eyes fell on me trying to figure out who I was. I did the same looking at him from mane to hoof. He was actually a small colt than the adult-like horse I had imagined him. His mane was a dark, garden soil color. Around his next was a red bandana, must've been for identification. Better than branding the guy I guess. Who would like a piece of their skin burnt just so the can be identify? I wouldn't.  
  
"So Jack, how would you like him? A present for the farm?" Barley said snapping me out of my examination of this horse.  
  
"A horse? Mine?" I was dumbfounded. I never really had a horse, a real horse. When I was around fifteen I had my 'own' horse, who looked like him strangely enough. Except for one thing, he was a show horse. He would run in the big derbies, races, and whatnot. He would win every race, but I never, no, I was never allowed to ride him. My father didn't want me to bang up his 'million dollar' horse. Of course, he compared me to Drake. He always did that just to remind me why I was in his home to begin with. I can't dwell on the past, now I must get back to the present. "But Barley! Is this your only horse? I mean-"  
  
"Jack, I have five other horses here and I'm getting older these days. Sometimes it's too much to take care of them along with the cows and sheep. You'll be doing me a favor here Jack. So what would you like to name him?" Barley explained whole heartedly.  
  
"But-" I complained.  
  
"Listen Jack, you're not going to win this battle. Plus your grandfather. . . he asked me to do this before he died. He wanted you to start out like he did." He laughed. "Ahh yes, old Rakku. Those were the days."  
  
I turned my gaze to my new horse. He saw the spotlight on him and came over to me. Before I knew it the little guy was in my face. He decided to stick out his tongue and let it rub against my cheek. Great another Shadow.  
  
"Hey!" I said playfully. " I don't need you to take after my dog here, Shiva!" That last word, his name, just seemed so natural for me to say. It as if I had said it before.   
  
"Shiva huh? Doesn't that mean the wind?" Barley asked curiously. "If it does, it would fit his personality for sure!" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," I said while ruffling his mane with my white, gloved hands.  
  
"So how about this," Barley stated, "I'll take Shiva down to your stable and I'll throw in a brush for free. Deal?" he extended his arm.  
  
"Deal," and we shook on it.  
  
After our little business deal May came running up to us."Grandpa!" exclaimed the girl named May. She was tugging on Barley's tan pants.  
  
"Oh! There you are May. Do you have Shadow with you?" Barley asked bending down to May's eye level.   
  
"Yup!" May exclaimed while bouncing up and down. She turned around and picked up Shadow who was sleeping on the ground behind her. "Here you go mister!"  
  
I bent down to her level and she handed me slumbering pup. "Thank you May. Did Shadow have fun with Hannah?"  
  
"You're welcome and yup! Shadow and Hannah are bestest friends," she said bubbly.   
  
I smiled and stood back up and faced Barley. "Barley could you do me a favor?" I requested while looking down at Shadow.  
  
Barley figured out what the favor was and took the pup from my hands and said "I will Jack, I will."  
  
*****  
  
We all left Yodel Farm, but went in our separate ways. Barley and May started to walk towards my farm, and I made my way towards the Town Square. I continued to walk on forward to enter the north side of the town making the nessacry turns to find myself in front of the Supermarket. I sighed and turned the handle on the dark, chocolate glazed door. I entered the store with a bell ringing my arrival.  
  
"Just put it on my tab, Jeff. I'll pay it next Wednesday along with the other stuff, okay?" I looked up to see Doctor James talking to a man behind a cash register.   
  
"Oh, okay. Sure James, I mean Doctor!" the man behind the counter said as if cowering in fear. Geez, someone needs a confidence boost. Call Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, they should be able to do the job!  
  
"Thanks," and with that James walked towards me and mumbled a greeting before heading out to the Clinic.  
  
"Oh boy," the man grumbled while adding figures with a pad and pencil.  
  
I only took a few steps before a door in the back of the store opened up. A women came out carrying supplies to restock the shelves. She sat them down on a counter and turned around facing the man.  
  
"Jeff, where's the Doctor? He was just in here before I went into the back room. Did he pay for his things?" the women shot questions at this man named Jeff.  
  
"Um, depends what you mean by 'pay'," he responded while sinking down at least an inch with every passing second.  
  
"Jeff?!" the women slammed her right foot into the wood flooring. "I've told you over and over again not to sell on credit! That's it, I'm seeing the Doctor. And he better pay this time! Elli keeps covering for him. Honestly! Men!" she stormed out of the store in a money hungry rage. With her leaving the bell ringed once again, but stopped half way through. A hand caught the door and the owner of it came in.  
  
"Hey Jeff! How are you doing?" said a man in a very buddy-buddy voice. He was walking towards a shelf that had various items needed for daily life. He grabbed a freshly baked loaf of bread and a oil pitcher for olive oil. He walked over to Jeff and set them on the counter. "Put 'em on my tab. I left my wallet at home."  
  
Jeff put the two items in a brown paper bag and he handed them to this man. "S-s-sure Duke. Just pay it back soon-n-n." Jeff stuttered.  
  
"I'll send Manna with the money for my tab sometime. Thanks!" Duke started walking my way. I stared at him with my eyebrows slanting down as he was walking past me. And apparently he noticed. "What's a matter with you?" he asked me, not so buddy-buddy.  
  
"You should pay, now." I said firmly. "And if you do ever pay your tab you should pay interest for everyday that you don't show up with a checkbook, credit card, or whatnot!"  
  
"A check what?" Duke inquired.  
  
"Something the city folk have, Duke." a young feminine voice said not too kindly. The voice belong to a woman who was resting on the door to the backroom. "But that's besides the point. Duke, pay up now! And I mean ALL of it!" Her blonde bangs and brown hair swung around as she made this last demand.  
  
"But Karen, I can't-" Duke said frantically.  
  
"I can't? You mean I DON'T want to Duke. There's a difference!" Karen interrupted him. "Now Duke we can do it my way or the hard way!"  
  
"But, Karen your way is the hard way!" Duke shouted.  
  
"Then, that makes things a little easier then huh?" Karen said unmoved.  
  
"Oh alright! I give up!" Duke shouted and walked over to Karen. He handed her a clothed bag. "This should cover it, and don't tell Manna! I don't need to hear it from her!"  
  
"Sure Duke, iI/i won't tell her." Karen said with a mischievous look on her face. Though Duke failed to notice it."Thanks," and with that I moved over so he could get through the door. He started to walk through, but then that woman from earlier came in blocking Duke's way.  
  
"Good morning Duke. Did you -" the woman paused to see Karen holding the bag of Gold in her hands while I decided to point at Duke.  
  
"Did you what?" Duke said rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you, did you tell Manna about, oh never mind. I'll tell her later." the woman said trying to make a recovery.   
  
"Okay then Sasha," Sasha then stepped aside and let Duke go off on his day.  
  
Sasha stepped into the store and smiled. "So Karen, did you get it? All of it?"  
  
"The whole kit and caboodle Mom!" Karen grinned. She dropped the bag of gold on the counter in front of Jeff and let it spew out. "And you?"  
  
"Only five hundred Gold." Sasha sighed. "He still owes us four thousand Gold, and knowing Elli she'll pay it Wednesday."  
  
While their conversation went on I just walked around the store looking at their merchandise. There were three sections that divided the store : a food section, a home section, and a farmer's section. I was about to walk towards the home section when someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" I turned around to see Karen.  
  
"Hey, thanks back there." her voice was firm but caring. "If, if it wasn't for your rambling about payments I wouldn't've been able to catch Duke back there." Great, now I'm a babbling idiot/genius in her eyes. Don't we make the greatest first impressions, huh Jack?  
  
"Well, you're welcomed," I said with my hand gripping the rim of my hat.  
  
She surveyed me up and down and finally asked, "You're new around here, huh?"  
  
"Well how'd you know?" I responded acting 'shocked'.  
  
She laughed. "You're the talk of the town! Plus, I was on the boat earlier. Remember?"  
  
Oh, duh! I slapped myself mentally. I also chuckled at this. You would think you remember some hot looking chick you meet, oh what? A few hours ago? No sir, not me. Then again though, we never really talked on the boat.  
  
"Here, let me show you around the shop." she grabbed my hand and walked me around the store before I could answer. "There's the food section. We carry fruits, vegetables, breads, seasonings, anything you can think of really. Oh, and here is the home section. We have catalogues for furniture and entertainment systems, along with vases, plates, towels, bed sheets, you name it. And lastly the farm section, you'll be using this the most. We carry various seeds for certain seasons and supplies such as gloves."  
  
"What seeds do you have?" I inquired becoming fascinated with farming more with every minute passing it seemed.  
  
She started to point at the bags of seeds and naming each one, "Potatoes, Cucumbers, Turnips, and...." she paused looking for another bag. "Wait! That's weird... we usually have Strawberries." she mumbled. "Hey mom!" she called out.  
  
Sasha looked up from the counter and asked "What Karen?"  
  
"Where are the Strawberries?"  
  
"Oh, those idiots at the city messed up our order." Sasha picked up a notebook near the counter. She skimmed down the page and grumbled, "We got a double shipment of grass instead." She put the notebook back down and went back to work.  
  
"First GLOBE wants to buy the town and now they mess up our order for the fifth time this week!" Karen yelled in anger as her fist came slamming down on the counter. At this all the bags of seeds shook in terror from her.  
  
I gulped at what she said. Here was I, leader of GLOBE hearing this. I was just happy she didn't know who I really was. "Umm.. Karen, calm down. They'll get it right next time." I said reassuring.  
  
"I know, I know. They, they just tick me off." she said. "So, what would you like out of the batch?"  
  
I studied the bunch and tried to figure out how much land space I would have after everything would be cleared out. "I'll take... three turnips, four cucumbers, and five potatoes."  
  
"Okay, anything else?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah, you have any detergent?" I asked showing Karen my bandana.   
  
Karen laughed and between her squeaks of later she managed to say a yes. 


	5. A Hot Meal

Sorry, two weeks late. ^^; I just finished STAR Testing, that testing for the state you take every year. Then back on the 17th I was down at Dodger Stadium participating at a Walk for Autism hosted by CAN (Cure Autism Now). Plus when you add in the element of school, homework, and sleeping, I've been busy.   
  
Response to review:  
  
Starlight the Wanderer: Maybe... maybe not. ;) Even though I already have my thoughts who is already it. But hey, you never know.  
  
And lastly, if anyone knows how to do italics and how to make words bold on FF.net, please do so in telling me when you review. It'll be helpful when I want to emphasize a few parts.  
  
So here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harvest Moon. I don't see my name on the patent thank you very much.  
  
Chapter 4 : A Hot Meal  
  
I left about twenty minutes later only to find myself around $250 to $380 shorter than I was when I came here. I bought an assortment of items that would keep me set for a few days. Everything from food to farming supplies to the bare necessities. I would be back there in the next few day no doubt for a refill on food. For I had no fridge in that dump so it would look like bread and rice balls would be my friends for awhile. But then again there is chocolate, a little indulgence.  
  
It's also a band aid in our times of need.  
  
And boy would I need a good helping of that for weeks to come...  
  
I was still iffy on whether or not I should go back to city and confront those money hungry bastards and send them all the prison to rot for the rest of their life.  
  
Then again something here kept beckoning me to stay here...  
  
forever.  
  
I haven't even been here for one full day and here I am! Split into two. Black and white. Good and bad. Farmer or businessman?  
  
That question would be on my mine for the seasons to come. But would I take action?  
  
Before I could even continue that thought hunger swept my mind in pandemonium.   
  
"Great I'm hungry, haven't eaten since three `o clock in the morning and I suddenly realize this now." I said talking to myself. "Wait, Karen told me about a good place to eat earlier," I sat down on a bench not to far away from the Supermarket. I then put my purchases down and pulled out the town map. My index finger searched high and low of any restaurant on the map, yet alas. There was no restaurant. "Okay, let's see if there are places that seem like they would serve food." My eyes this time scanned the old, beaten paper and found something.  
  
Doug's Inn  
  
It wasn't quite too far away from where I was. I was only a one minute walk, possibly less then that. "So what am I waiting for?" I grinned to myself.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome! Will you be eating here today at Doug's Inn?" a young woman with orange, sunburst hair fashioned into a ponytail asked me.  
  
"Um, yes," I said. I had made it into the Inn as quickly as I thought. Already I was following my server to a vacant, round picnic table. A pastel blue table cloth was placed in the center of the table, its tips barely touching the end of the table. And four wooden stools stood in their compass like positions around the pine wood table. I picked the west seat at random and made myself comfortable for the time being.  
  
"Here's the menu," the girl handed me the menu. It had an old fashion touch, but then again the entire town was old fashioned. There weren't too many meals on the menu. Just the daily specials, salads, and various noodle theme dishes. Drinks were limited too. There was just water and root beer, the closet that you could call beer and drink at this hour. As for the dessert section, an abundance was listed. Cakes, cookies, pies, donuts, eclairs, anything that had a hint of chocolate or sugar was there.   
  
"Oh!" my server said realizing something, "I forgot to tell you about today's Daily Specials." she seemed, actually looked, a bit embarrassed at her mistake. "Our first special is a meal of mashed potatoes with a side of gravy. It also comes with chicken breast and a side salad of your choice. Our second special is a tri-tip steak covered and grilled in our special seasonings. To the side, a baked potato sliced open with butter and sour cream and side salad of your choice." she listed. She then pulled out a pad of paper and took a pencil that was sleeping peacefully on her ear. "So, what'll you want?"  
  
I thought about my choices, but the steak special appealed to my stomach the most. "I'll have the steak special, with a... iceberg lettuce salad and water to drink, unless you-"  
  
"We don't serve beer until six `clock and no exceptions um...?"  
  
"Jack, I'm the new farmer here in Mineral Town. Taking over Harvest Farm that is." I replied.  
  
"Well then Jack, I'll see what I can do." she winked at me. She then walked into the back room with her ponytail swing back and forth mimicking a pendulum.  
  
So now I was by myself. Alone. I sighed and tried to keep busy with taking inventory on my purchases. Let's see : three bags of turnip seeds, four bags of cucumber seeds, five bags of potato seeds, a basket, a new rucksack, two loafs of bread, eight sets of rice balls ( three rice balls in each set), two bars of chocolate, a box of detergent soap, a bath kit, a new bed set, a washing set for clothes, and a bag of grass seeds. Wait! I didn't buy a bag of grass seeds. I reached down into one of the paper bags and yanked out the bag of seeds. Around it was a purple ribbon holding a little note. I read the note to myself...  
  
  
  
Jack~  
  
I figured these would help you better then having them sit in the back room. Oh, and tell your dog I said hi. *wink*  
  
Love,  
  
Karen *heart*  
  
I grinned at the note and put the bag of grass seeds in the bag with the other seeds. I then pulled out a notebook in my pocket and wrote down all of today's purchases and significant events. Just as I was finishing writing my last sentence my food was brought to me. "Oh, thank you...?" I mumbled to my hostess.  
  
"It's Ann. And would it be okay if I could sit down with you after I get your beer." She asked.  
  
My eyes widened and I said "Sure!" She could tell I was happy that I would get an afternoon drink, what most men in this town would probably die for. Unless they had their own connections or a bottle hidden underneath the floorboards.  
  
Soon after she entered what I assumed to be the kitchen my stomach commanded my mouth and hands to one thing.  
  
Dig in.  
  
Soon I was shoving down my baked potato savoring the thick, creamy butter with its dollops of cool, country sour cream. Now and then I could detect a hint of fresh chives, just cut from today's spring day. It wasn't too long before I had finished the baked potato skin and all and then moved on to my steak. Though before I could cut into the juicy sponge a cold twenty-four ounce glass with a caramel candy colored liquid sploshing around inside its freezer cold glass. I looked up to see Ann sitting on the opposite side of me with a slice of cheesecake on a plate in hand.  
  
"Do you mind?" Ann asked with a fork in hand.  
  
"Oh! No, no. Go right ahead," I said reassuring her.  
  
Before she decided to turn her fork in a sideway manner to cut the tip of the creamy fluff away from her cake she looked at my meal. "Someone must be hungry," she grinned, noticing my baked potato was gone.  
  
I shook my head up and down and grabbed my beer mug. I let the cooked barely liquid slide down my tongue down into my esophagus. Every trickle of that beer was pure ecstacy having an early Spring Break party on my tongue. After finally putting my mug down I licked my lips to savor every last drop, every molecule that I might've missed.  
  
Ann laughed at this and added on to her observation "And thirsty too huh?"  
  
I returned the laugh back and said "You don't even know the half of it."  
  
We then resumed where we were with our meals. In between the eating and mouthfuls we shot questions back at each other.  
  
"How long have you lived here?"  
  
"All my life, born and raised here. Where did you live?"  
  
"Out in the city mainly. Traveled around the world here and there for work and life."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Oh Japan, China, different parts of the Untied States, Canada, and Europe mainly. Have you gone anywhere?"  
  
"Wow! All those places!? Me? Travel? No, my dad won't let me. Even though I'm an adult already."  
  
"Just be careful in the city though if you ever go there. There's always bad people out there."  
  
"Ah yes, 'The world is like a basket of apples. There are a few in the bunch that are spoiled'."  
  
"Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Oh. Do you and your dad run the Inn?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my dad's. We both do the cooking, the cleaning, everything really. What was your job before you came here?"  
  
Oh crap! Make or break. Sink or swim. Truth or deception.  
  
Deception thank you very much.  
  
Now what to say?  
  
"I did an internship with a business. One of my friend's dad's business."  
  
"Oh that's cool. What field was it in?"  
  
"Um, art. But mainly figures and numbers. All that stuff."  
  
Nice save.  
  
"Art? We have an artist here in town."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Karen's dad, Jeff."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah. He just sent off a painting to a neighboring farming town. There was a local Inn that was looking for pictures so Jeff sent one off to them."  
  
"What's the town's name by any chance?"  
  
"Ah, Forget-Me-Not Valley I believe. They're a bit smaller than us, but we get some our cooking supplies from there."  
  
I was about to ask what when a voice interrupted our conversation.  
  
"ANN NICOLE GREEN!"  
  
Ann and I looked towards the staircase leading up to the second floor. Lo and behold a man with Ann's shade of red hair on his face and head was at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Your father?" I whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah," she mumbled back.  
  
"Ann! You were supposed to be up here with a mop and a bucket twenty minutes ago! And now - oh. Hello." Ann's father noticed me and then looked at Ann. "Ann. Kitchen. Now." he said in a strict military-like voice.  
  
"Yes dad." She got up, with a clear plate in hand, and headed towards the kitchen. Soon the swinging doors to the kitchen swung open and continued to swing back and forth till gravity and motion gave up on it and left it alone.  
  
I sighed, deeply sighed, and finished my meal. The savor steak was no more and so was the iceberg lettuce salad. Still the dressings of the two still left their mark on the white country plate. A piece of their history, their existence...  
  
Something that I would never truly reveal....  
  
I had no true existence.  
  
I had a fake one.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I looked up to see Ann's dad walking towards me. He sat down to the seat on my right and introduced himself, "I'm Doug, Ann's dad as you might already known. I just want to ask you one question Jack."  
  
"And that would be?" I asked politely.  
  
"What do you think of Ann?" he asked plainly.  
  
I gulped. I didn't know what to say. "Well, Doug, will you be mad at my response?"  
  
He laughed at this. "Oh no! I'm just trying to find Ann a guy. She's having a little trouble."  
  
"DAD!" obviously Ann had overheard that part to her enjoyment.  
  
"Well," I whispered "she's a very nice person. Great personality, very interesting to talk to."  
  
"And...?" he asked. Apparently I left something out of his little survey.  
  
"And...?" I asked quizzical.  
  
"Is she cute or what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. Oh! Um, yes. Yeah." I answered embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, thanks there Jack!" to prove his point Doug patted me on the back. "Ann you can come out now!"  
  
Ann shuffled out of the kitchen carrying a platter of wrapped goodies. Various sizes of bags filled with cookies and muffins no doubt. She grinned and handed me the bags telling me what was in what. Before I knew it I had bags of chocolate chip, oatmeal, and sugar cookies. There were also donuts, filled, topped, glazed, and sprinkled. And finally muffins with blueberries, chocolate chips, banana nut, and poppy seed were now in my possession. Doug, Ann, I placed the new goodies I had just received into my groceries bags.  
  
"Now you come and stop by anytime you want." Doug told me.  
  
"Oh I will! The food is excellent!" I said grinning. Oh wait! "The meal! What do I owe you?"  
  
Ann looked at me and smiled. "It's on the house." 


End file.
